


Where I Am

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, POV First Person, Spoilers for Episode: The Day of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It occurred to me as I watched that Hurt's Time War Doctor suits the actor's name. </p><p>That face looks time-worn if one ever did.</p></blockquote>





	Where I Am

I don’t know where I am.

I’m here to save the Doctor, but I’m teaching in a school, and the Doctor is phoning and we’re at the Tower and…

…and I don’t know where I am.

A museum, and the Tower again, but earlier, long ago.

The Doctor, _my_ Doctor, and another and… another?

He won’t claim it, the old man, and he mutters something about a wolf.

But the three of them, it’s the first time I’ve understood, really felt in my bones, that all the Doctors are one.

I was born to save the Doctor.

All of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me as I watched that Hurt's Time War Doctor suits the actor's name. 
> 
> That face looks time-worn if one ever did.


End file.
